Zombies (PvZ2)
A total of 81 zombies appear in the game but if the zombies in the Chinese version are included, the grand total is 107. List of zombies Speed Rates: *Creeper - Takes 7.5 seconds to move one square *Stiff - Takes 6.75 seconds to move one square *Basic - Takes 5 seconds to move one square *Hungry - Takes 3.75 seconds to move one square *Speedy - Takes 2.5 seconds to move one square *Flighty - Takes 0.5 seconds to move one square Toughness Rates: *Fragile - Absorbs 0.25 normal damage shots *Average - Absorbs 10 normal damage shots *Solid - Absorbs 12-16 normal damage shots *Protected - Absorbs 19-30 normal damage shots *Dense - Absorbs 34-50 normal damage shots *Hardened - Absorbs 62-85 normal damage shots *Machined - Absorbs 90-125 normal damage shots *Great - Absorbs 180 normal damage shots *Undying - Absorbs 925-2700 normal damage shots Zombies Chinese zombies (Chinese version only) :*means that they are not in the almanac. Trivia *None of these international zombies has the first letter A, H, L, N, O, Q, U and Y, except the Announcer Imp. *Besides the Chinese zombies: **Explorer Zombie is the only zombie that has the first letter E. **Knight Zombie is the only zombie that has the first letter K. **Vase Gargantuar is the only zombie that has the first letter V. **Camel Zombies is the only zombie that has the last letter S. **Disco-tron 3000 is the only zombie that has the last letter as a number. **Zombie King is the only zombie that has last letter G. *It is unknown why a Cowboy Zombie's toughness is solid while the Basic Zombie, Mummy Zombie, Pirate Zombie, Future Zombie, and Peasant Zombie's toughness is Average according to the Almanac. **This may be because Cowboy Zombie wears a hat, although its health is still 10 normal damage shots. *It is also unknown why there is a Kung-Fu Zombie and a Monk Zombie, as they both have the same health. *It is also unknown why a Pharaoh Zombie's speed is Hungry when actually it is Speedy. *It is also unknown why Pianist Zombies take 41 normal damage shots makes its toughness is "Hardened", while Zombie Kings take 50 damage, making his toughness "Dense". According to the almanac, "Hardened" is tougher than "Dense". *Before the 2.4.1 update, Pharaoh Zombie's toughness was "Dense" and it absorbed 74 normal damage shots. *Before the 1.7 update Zombie Bull Rider's speed is Basic. *It is unknown why Shield Zombie's toughness is "Average" and it takes 25.5 normal damage shots to be killed (without Force Field), but "Solid" zombies take between 12 and 17 normal damage shots to be killed. *It is strange that the Gargantuar Prime's speed is Stiff while other Gargantuars' speed are Hungry. **It may be because it is a robot, or a disadvantage, due to it having laser eyes and double arm smashes. *All of the Zombots' health are different from each other. It seems like some Zombots are stronger than the others while all of them are bosses of each world they appear. *Zombie King is the only zombie that does not have its speed listed. *It is unknown why a Flag Pirate Zombie's speed is Hungry while the Flag Zombie, Flag Mummy Zombie, Flag Cowboy Zombie, Future Flag Zombie Zombie, and Peasant Flag Zombie's speed is Basic according to the Almanac. *Before 1.2 update in (chinese version) Gargantuar Bronzes toughness Was "Average" and it absorbed 350 normal damage shots. *It is also unknown why Nunchaku Zombies take 21 normal damage shots makes its toughness is "Average", while Swordsman Zombies take 17 damage, making its toughness "Protected". According to the almanac, "Average" is tougher than "Protected". *It is unknown why Vase Gargantuar's speed is Hungry when actually it is Stiff. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies